


When the Sun sets, the Moon weeps

by YourGaygerBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable Tsukishima Kei, Angst, Death, Help, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I have a maths exam tomorrow, Is there too many tags?, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide, Tsukishima really loves Hinata, developing angst?, first fic here, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGaygerBoi/pseuds/YourGaygerBoi
Summary: Basically, this is my version of an open-ended fic called "All I want" by Headphone_Love. It's a GREAT fic and I recommend reading it ^_^. Also, this is my first fic here, so feel free to criticize and give Kudos.





	When the Sun sets, the Moon weeps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789246) by [Headphone_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love). 



After the Accident, around a week later

3rd Person POV 

Standing up groggily, his back aching from sleeping in a chair, Tsukishima Kei rubs his eyes and reaches out to his glasses from the little side table. Once his vision focuses, he looks around the waiting room and sees a nurse at the desk. The nurse takes no notice of him as he walks out of the little room. He walks to room K-1011 where Hinata is currently staying. As he walks there, he remembers why they're in the hospital in the first place. He rubs his bandaged arm and shudders at how he almost lost Hinata due to that dreadful car accident. He stops in front of the door, hesitates, then knocks.

A hoarse yet cheerful voice is heard saying "Come in".

"Hey Shouyou... Are you okay?"

"Well, considering I just got hit by a car and was in surgery for around 8 hours, yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Kei." He completes with a cheeky smile. Kei shakes his head and smiles fondly.

"Tadashi was right, my sarcasm is rubbing off on you." He ruffles Hinata's hair still smiling. Hinata nuzzles his hand with his cheek and replies "Look at you being all soft and adorable" Kei blushes, then shakes his head, "I'm just glad you're fine... You're going to be released today, right?"

"Yep, once the doctor comes in -" They hear a knock and the door opens revealing a balding man, presumably in his late 40's, with a kind smile. He nods at Kei and greets them. "So, Hinata Shouyou, right?" "Yep" Checking the monitors, the doctor gives a satisfied nod."You're good to go, your clothes are on the table, I'll get the papers ready. Meet me downstairs. And I suggest you two get some breakfast, you haven't had any, right?" As if on cue, Hinata's stomach grumbles earning a snicker from Tsukishima and a childish pout from an embarrassed, red-faced Hinata. The doctor walks out, and Tsukishima, still smiling turns back to Hinata.

"I'll get some breakfast for us from the cafeteria, change and meet me there."

"Can you get me-"

"No meat buns for breakfast."

"Aww, Kei, PLEEEAASSSSEEE!!!"

Hinata yells with the MOST ADORABLE PUPPY EYES (A.N: PUPPY EYES OVER 9000) Tsukishima sighs, unable to resist those eyes."Fine, I'll get you ONE _after_ breakfast."

"Could you make it two?"

"Nope."

"Pretty pretty please, I'll make you a Strawberry Shortcake later!"

"...Fine"

"YAY!!!" Hinata kisses Tsukishima who returns the kiss eagerly. Hinata pulls back, pecks him lightly on the lips once more and then pushes him towards the door. "Now, GO GET MY MEAT BUNS!!!" 

"Breakfast, first." Tsukishima reminds him, walking out of the door. 

Tsukishima reaches the cafeteria and opts for a couple of sandwiches and some coffee for himself and the red head who had recently developed a slightly alarming addiction to coffee. As he sits at a table, he hears some scuffling and a team of doctors and nurses shouting in the corridor. Shrugging it off as a new patient, he pulls out his phone updating his teammates on Hinata's condition. He looks through some previous messages wondering when he had gotten so talkative. Shouyou. He smiles at the memory, meeting Hinata Shouyou was probably one of the greatest things in his life, sure, they started off wrong but now, he has no idea what he would do without Shouyou. 

He glances at the large, white hospital clock, frowning. It's been twenty minutes since he came down. "He must have fallen asleep or something." He grabs a plastic bag from the reception and keep the sandwiches inside. He opens the door to Room K1011. "Hey Shou-" He stops and stares at the patient in the bed who was equally confused. 

"Uhh...Who are you?" 

"I could be asking you the same question." 

"...What happened to the previous patient?" 

"There wasn't any patient when I was moved here."

"Oh, okay ...um, get well soon?" Tsukishima walks out quickly, slightly red-faced. "Well, THAT was embarrassing..." 

He continued to walk down the hallway, looking into various rooms as he passed them. Panic slowly set in with each room he passed that didn't have Hinata in it and he began to walk faster. He sees a doctor run into a bustling operating room as he walks by it. He nearly passes it when he sees a flash of orange through the slowly closing door. He sticks his foot in before it closes completely and peeks in. There are many doctors and nurses crowding around the table, he can't see Hinata properly. He sees one of the doctors turning back, so he closes the door. He pressed his ear to the door so he could hear them clearer and with each word that was said, his heart sank lower and lower.

"Get the defibrillator, QUICK!" 

"HURRY, WE'RE LOSING HIM!" 

"SHIT! IT'S NOT WORKING, GIVE HIM ANOTHER DOSE!" Tsukishima took a couple of steps back, trembling. In his shock, he tripped and stumbled backwards. His legs were shaking so much, they immediately gave way and he crashed into the fall behind him and promptly fainted. 

He woke up in a chair with water trickling down his face and a nurse holding out a half empty (A.N:Yes, Im a pessimist, go away) glass of water. He stood up quickly, instantly regretting his decision as a wave a of nausea hit him. He glances at the clock noticing that an hour had passed, then looks at the nurse.Recognizing her as one of the nurses from the operation room, he mumbles "Hinata Shouyou". The nurse replies " I'm sorry, sir, could you repeat that?" "SHOUYOU, HOW IS HE?" She jumps slightly, taken aback by the sudden increase in volume then avoids eye contact and there's a tense silence. "Ah, I'm sorry sir, but Hinata Shouyou did not make it." 

That's when the world came crashing down for Tsukishima Kei. He collapsed back into the chair, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks and they didn't stop for a very, very long time. Everything after that was a blur.

He vaguely remembers going to the morgue and breaking down over Hinata's pale, ice cold body, devoid of its bright smile and childish excitement. 

He vaguely remembers going to the funeral and giving a speech in front of their parents, teammates and some other friends and volleyball players who they'd met. 

He vaguely remembers climbing up the hill to hinata's favourite picnic spot, kitayamazaki cliffs, right before the sunset. 

He vaguely remembers standing at the edge, watching the sun set slowly, then taking a step and plunging into the waters below. 

All he knew was that a life without that red head and his bright smile that always lit up his day, was a life of darkness without much meaning. 

His last thought was "How strange... yet fitting, for the moon to set when the sun does."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is my version of an open-ended fic called "All I want" by Headphone_Love. It's a GREAT fic and I recommend reading it ^_^. Also, this is my first fic here, so feel free to criticize and give Kudos.


End file.
